


Transgressions of Lust

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, saizo kirigakure - Freeform, samurai love ballad party, slbp, yukimura sanada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: Inspired by two pieces from the amazingly talented artist https://kara-lija.deviantart.com/In an AU where MC falls for Saizo's trap from the Trangressions of Lust event and when Yukimura is in the closet watching Saizo seduce MC, an arrangement is made and Saizo agrees to continue helping the happy couple.





	Transgressions of Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karalija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karalija/gifts).



> I have been suffering serious writer's block these past few months but with the help of my good friends Moxie, Jin, and Kara - I present you with a work I am very proud of and can't thank them enough for their inspiration and motivation. I never thought I would have a real muse - but here I am being blessed with 3! 
> 
> I'm so happy to be back and I really hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for reading and as always - any constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated! 
> 
> xoxoxo

I couldn’t help myself. I totally messed up and I knew it but I wasn’t ready to be mad at myself or feel sorry just yet. Saizo’s lips were currently on mine. For someone with such a cold gaze, his lips were warm and his tongue darting it’s way into my mouth was hot. My hands above my head were starting to tingle as they lost circulation and were rapidly becoming obsessed with the need to touch him. 

He must have sensed this as he let go of my hands and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and clutched the back of his head making sure my fingers were completely tangled in his surprisingly soft spiky hair. His tongue teased mine with a game of chase that as an amateur, I couldn’t keep up but I was desperate to try.  He was pressing me harder and harder against the wall and just when I began tugging at the collar of his kimono, a door on the opposite side of the room came crashing down and a familiar orange kimono came bursting out after it. 

Much like the door, guilt suddenly came crashing down surrounding me in self-loathing. I immediately pushed Saizo’s chest and loosened my legs’ grip around Saizo’s waist. I hit the ground running towards Yukimura and began untying his bonds. When Yukimura was freed, he tore off his own gag and lunged at Saizo.

“Saizo! How could you?! I’ll kill you!” Yukimura was fiercely red-faced but for once I wasn’t enamored; I was terrified. I got up as quickly as I could and jumped onto his back.

“Please stop! If you’re going to be angry with someone be angry with me. I’m the one who withdrew from you into another man’s arms. I’m so so sorry.” I cried holding onto Yukimura’s back while his arms were flailing. Saizo deftly avoided every one of Yukimura’s swings, but for possibly the first time in his life, I could tell Saizo was experiencing guilt. Suddenly he grabbed Yukimura’s fist mid-swing and held it still. The two of them stared directly into each other’s eyes while my gaze bounced back and forth between the two. 

“I’m sorry.” Saizo was the first to break the silence. Even though he only said two words, his tone spoke volumes. Yukimura took a step back and finally realized I was on his back. With a start, he shook me off and began rubbing his neck.  The silence was deafening and when Yukimura finally started to speak, Saizo and I let out a collective sigh of relief. 

“I just realized now that she and I had not only talked for the first time in days, but also touched. Methods aside, I can’t thank you enough for closing the gap between us.” He began taking another step back to look at us both. “I’ve known for a long time that there is a love that exists between the two of you but I can’t back down from her Saizo, I won’t. I love her too much to give her up.” He was now looking directly at me and his words were like a knife to the heart. 

“I love you too.” I managed to choke out as my throat tightened and tears stung my eyes.  I stepped toward him and took both his hands in mine. “Please don’t give me up.” I pleaded with him in a raspy voice as I reached up and planted a soft kiss on his trembling lips.  In just a few short days I had forgotten how soft and warm his lips were; how the shape of them fit perfectly against mine. I didn’t make a move to deepen the kiss, but I wasn’t going to be the one to break it either. Apparently Yukimura felt the same way and our lips remained pressed together for quite some time. 

“I’m not asking you to give her up. I don’t want that at all. You love each other and I love you both. ” Saizo interjected with a huff and looking at him you could tell he was done with the entire situation. He then started to make his way to the door.

“Saizo, wait.” Yukimura called out to him and catching him by the shoulder. Saizo stopped but did not turn back to face us. “You’ve helped us out so much already - hell, you’ve been helping me out for basically my entire life.  Will you help me out once more?” 

Saizo didn’t verbally respond but he looked back over his shoulder intrigued by Yukimura’s request. I gazed up at Yukimura confused but I held on to his every word. He squared his shoulders and tightened his grip around my shoulders.

“I want to touch her like you were.” Yukimura confessed. Saizo’s eyes widened but I only looked for a second as my guilt immediately rushed back at me and I looked to the floor to hide my shame. Yukimura began rubbing my back soothingly. “I want touch her like you were and I want her to go crazy in my arms like she did with you. I want you to teach me.” 

Saizo waited for Yukimura to finish and then joined me in looking down at the floor. Yukimura continued rubbing my back but he reached for my chin and tilted my face up to meet his eyes. He gave a quick nod and offered me a genuine smile which soothed me faster than his arm around me. I gripped his kimono and gave a quick nod of my own before turning toward Saizo.

“I too wish for you to teach me how to pleasure a man so that I may please Lord Yukimura the way he deserves.” I admitted candidly. I felt Yukimura’s whole body go rigid and when I looked up to flash him my own genuine smile I noticed his eyes were wider than I had ever seen them and had glazed over. 

“Erm...R-right...Yes…” He stammered still having yet to blink. This was finally what broke Saizo. Saizo began laughing harder than I had ever seen and while it was slightly unsettling, it was adorable. Once his laughter slowed, which was quite a while to be honest, Saizo looked up at us and wiped tears from the corner of his eyes.

“If the past couple weeks is any indication, leaving you two to your own devices would be the end of the entire clan. So, yes. I’ll help you.”     
  
Yukimura and I both let out a small cheer but immediately the reality of the situation dawned on us. We let out a nervous chuckle but stepped away from each other. He scratched his neck and I just panicked and looked at the ceiling.

“Ugh...Okay - so we really do have to start from square one then.” Saizo sighed in disgust before walking up to the two of us and taking one of each of our hands. He slowly pulled us into each other and lined us up so we were facing each other. “Now kiss each other.” 

Saizo’s instructions were easy enough but Yukimura and I were frozen on the spot. I looked over at Saizo who waggled his eyebrows at me and gave me an encouraging nod. I lifted myself onto my tippy toes and planted a kiss on Yukimura’s lips. As I began to sink back down on my heels, Saizo scoffed.

“Kiss each other like you aren’t mother and son.”  My cheeks lit up at his rude remark with both embarrassment and anger. “Good - channel that anger into passion and kiss him again.”  He chided me. I turned back to Yukimura, cheered myself on internally, and reached behind his head pulling him in for a kiss. This time I parted his lips with my tongue first. His tongue was just as skittish as he was initially, but once his body relaxed into my kiss, I was able to explore his mouth freely.  Eventually he grew bold and began leading the kiss. His arms wrapped around me and the more his tongue pursued mine, the more I felt myself losing strength in everything else but my mouth. 

Urged on by Saizo pressing down on our shoulders, Yukimura and I found ourselves slowly sinking to the floor still locked in a deep kiss. At the same moment I feel my kimono being peeled off of my shoulders, my hands are on Yukimura’s peeling his away revealing his perfectly sculpted arms. I run my fingers over them while Saizo’s hand on my now bare back eases me forward on top of Yukimura. The rest of my kimono is pulled down but before I can appreciate the cool air on my now fully bared form, Saizo’s hot hands began rubbing up and down my legs while his lips shower my back and hindquarters in soft kisses. I take inspiration from this and remove my lips from Yukimura’s who lets out a soft whimper as he reaches behind my head to pull me back in for more. 

“Let the little lady go dear” Saizo mumbled between kisses. “I promise you’ll like where she goes.” 

Yukimura wore a (what now seemed permanent) red tinged and unsure expression but nodded and let me begin my journey. I began kissing my way down to his chin, along his jaw, and then down his neck. Though still propped up on his elbows, he eventually began to relax and even leaned back while peering down at me through heavily lidded eyes. I offered him a reassuring smile as I kissed down his chest. 

Saizo positioned himself behind me as I made my way lower and lower down yukimura’s torso. With one hand he reached over and grabbed one of Yukimura’s and placed it between my legs.

“SAIZO!” Yukimura shouted at the top of his lungs before Saizo leaned over me completely sandwiching me and flattening me onto Yukimura’s chest while his other hand shot up and covered Yukimura’s mouth.

“Keep your voice down unless you want an audience.” Saizo hissed. Once he was certain Yukimura would keep quiet, he removed his hand. I looked up at Yukimura who was now more red than what seemed medically possible. He was panting and looking down at the ground, anxiously avoiding our gazes. 

“It’s okay, I want you to.” I reassured him as I reached for his hand again. I kissed the tips of his fingers down to his palm before lowering it back between my legs again. We were both about to let go when suddenly a third hand joined us and positioned us where we were too scared to go. Yukimura and I both let out exasperated grunts. 

“Make small gentle circles here like this.” Saizo instructed moving Yukimura’s fingers for him. The pleasure was immediate and my legs began shaking. A smattering of involuntary whimpers spilled out of my mouth. Yukimura’s hand immediately shot back.

“Am I hurting her?!” He cried out looking between myself and Saizo in rapid succession. Saizo cocked his head to the side and let out a signature sigh of irritation. 

“Ask her these questions but before you do, ask yourself - does she look hurt?” Saizo leaned forward and brushed my hair back over my shoulder. I lifted my head to look at Yukimura who seriously looked concerned and was studying my expression carefully. 

“You weren’t hurting me at all. It felt…” I looked back over my shoulder at Saizo who gave me a mischievous smile before looking back at Yukimura. “It felt really good. Please touch me again.” I admitted shocking myself with my own boldness. 

“You heard the lady, dear.” Saizo instructed a still shell-shocked Yukimura. Without waiting for him to make a move, I made my own and leaned down to begin teasing one of his nipples with my tongue. Saizo caught his hand once more but instead of positioning it where it once was, he inserted the tips of Yukimura’s fingers into my opening. Yukimura’s breathing was rapid and ragged but his movements were slow and tender.

Almost immediately, sounds no one but me had ever previously heard my body make were now audible throughout the room. Saizo was hugging me from behind while massging my breasts. I rest my forehead on Yukimura’s chest while letting out a loud moan, my legs began trembling so much that they threatened to give out beneath me at any second, but Saizo was there supporting my hips making sure I didn’t collapse. When I glanced up I noticed Yukimura was biting his lip so hard I feared he would chew through it. 

“That wetness you feel and hear is how you know she is enjoying it just as much as you are. It’s also the best indication that she is ready to receive you.” Saizo informed him before placing Yukimura’s hand further up and inserting his fingers deep within me. His firm yet gentle manipulations created an even louder response from me. I decided to let the mortification from Saizo’s candor settle in later and I simply relaxed into Yukimura’s touch. 

When they had both settled into a rhythm and I became more than comfortable with their touches, I peeled away the last bit of Yukimura’s kimono and loin cloth. I hadn’t seen any adult men full naked before so I wasn’t the best judge, but what I saw before me was quite daunting. 

“Surely you knew he wielded a spear on and off the battlefield?” Saizo let out a breathy chuckle from behind me. Yukimura let out a nervous laugh that put me at ease again. I reached between my legs and clasped my hand with his returning it to his side, before repositioning myself and slowly leaning down to take him into my mouth. 

Yukimura let out a gasp before completely collapsing onto his back. Saizo then surprised me by spreading my legs and leaning in to gently lap at me from behind. The sensation stopped me in my tracks and even with my mouth full of Yukimura, moans were rapid firing out of me. It felt so good I felt my body start to surrender but I didn’t want it to end. I decided to focus more on increasing my speed and tightening the seal I had on Yukimura to distract myself from going over the edge so soon. 

“Wait, please…” Yukimura begged breathlessly before jolting upright into a sitting position, completely removing himself from the hold my lips had of him. 

“Give me one good reason.” Saizo hissed while still crouched between my legs, every syllable and breath was like a bullet to my nether regions that were already on the brink.

“I don’t want this to end just yet.” Yukimura admitted honestly before tilting my chin and gingerly coaxing me up by it. When we were eye to eye he ran gentle fingers through my hair and leaned in to softly press our lips together. He pulled back and levelled his loving gaze upon me once more. 

“Whatever you say dear.” Saizo responded leaning over and in to plant a quick peck on Yukimura’s cheek. Yukimura frowned and was about to protest when Saizo, who was once more pinning me against Yukimura’s broad chest, leaned in and stole any words of protest right from Yukimura’s lips with a passionate and hungry kiss. Yukimura slowly closed his eyes and gave in to Saizo’s overwhelming kiss while reaching up to peel Saizo’s kimono from his shoulders. I stretched up and began kissing Yukimura’s neck again while reaching down and running my fingers up and down Saizo’s thigh. My hips began moving of their own accord and I soon found myself pressing and rubbing my rear back into Saizo’s lap, eager for the warmth of his skin behind me. He shed the remainder of his clothing on his own and used his free hand to pull my hips even harder against him as he too pressed and rubbed himself against me.  

Yukimura’s hand returned to it’s place between my thighs but his movements were now more practiced and confident. As Saizo eased off Yukimura’s lips freeing me from between them, I made my way back down to Yukimura’s lap. Saizo positioned himself behind me once more and with reassuring hands on my hips, I felt his manhood line up with my entrance. 

“I’m going to go slow little lady, so just breathe and try to relax.” Saizo comforted me in a tone that was far sweeter than any I had ever heard from him. I decided to focus on Yukimura to distract my mind from any pain. True to his word, Saizo eased himself inside of me slowly but much to my surprise I didn’t feel much pain. It was uncomfortable for sure, but I had been expecting the worst. “Are you okay?” Saizo asked with genuine concern. 

“I’m okay.” I insisted. 

“I’m going to start to move now.” Saizo informed me as he slowly began easing in and out of me again. I closed my eyes and focused on the sensation of being full and vacant again and again. It was still uncomfortable but with every gentle advance, it became more and more tolerable. Saizo ran a soft hand up and down my back while Yukimura cupped my head running a reassuring thumb over my cheek. 

I smiled at him and placed a hand over top of his own quickly before settling back down in his lap. I wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft and placed the remainder as deep in my mouth as possible. I used the momentum Saizo was creating to control the speed and rhythm of my movements while discovering new ways to use my tongue to coax an orgasm out of Yukimura. 

The room filled with the heavy breathing and moans of the three of us. Saizo’s thrusts were now picking up speed but the discomfort had almost entirely disappeared. He had one hand on my hip and the other was wrapped around the front of me rubbing sweet circles where my legs joined, after Yukimura realized he could only concentrate on one thing at a time and I insisted that it be the feeling of me wrapped around him. 

At nearly the exact moment I was about to announce that I was nearing the edge, Yukimura clumsily announced.

“I-I’m about to…” Yukimura barely finished his sentence before Saizo had pulled me off of Yukimura and held me tightly against his chest. 

“Breathe Yukimura. The war isn’t over yet.” Saizo muttered cryptically while sweeping the hair that had started matting to my forehead back and scattering soft wet kisses on my shoulder. Yukimura closed his eyes and soon his furrowed brow smoothed itself as his breathing steadied. When he opened his eyes again, Saizo released me from his hold. 

“You saw what I was doing, yeah?” He asked Yukimura.

“O-of course. I s-saw.” Yukimura admitted indignantly looking away from us. 

“Good - now it is your turn. We’re switching places as long as the Little Lady agrees?” Saizo informed us as he eased his way out of me and turned me around by my hips. I nodded and grinned bashfully. 

“I can’t do that!” Yukimura shrieked. 

“Yes you can.” I replied turning back again and crawling towards him. 

“See, we all believe in our little lord.” Saizo added with a cock of his head. 

I kept crawling until I was over top of him once more, both of my hands resting beside his head. I leaned in giving him a soft kiss initially before I made it much deeper and languidly pulled him up by his lower lip. Once we were both on our knees I turned to face Saizo once more and sat back on Yukimura’s lap. I reached for both of his hands behind me and wrapped them around me. 

In an instant - the bumbling boy was silenced with desire. His hands were rough and grabbed clumsy handfuls of my chest while his lips made every attempt to devour the flesh on my neck. Saizo’s hands came down on top of Yukimura’s and eased the pressure just enough to still be rough but feel better. The warmth of their hands quickly spread throughout my body. 

I delicately reached for Saizo’s waist and pulled him in close. He quickly began working on the other side of my neck and soon the fire from their suckling sent my head spinning. Saizo reached between my thighs again but instead of feeling me, he reached under and grabbed Yukimura to begin teasing my entrance with him. Saizo pulled back and as if I was naturally drawn to his lips, I began leaning forward. When I was at the perfect angle, Yukimura pushed his way inside of me. 

After letting out a series of cuss words and clawing at my hips like he wanted to tear the flesh off them, Yukimura relaxed inside of me. I looked up at Saizo through blurry eyes and he nodded at me. I slowly began pushing back into Yukimura and pulling away again setting a comfortable rhythm for myself. Once Yukimura was fully on board, I let him adjust our rhythm to one that was comfortable for him as well. 

Breaking away from Saizo’s kiss, I reached down and grabbed hold of his member before whispering in his ear. “Show me how you do it.” 

Saizo flashed me a mischievous grin before wrapping his own hand around mine and and firmly pumping himself with them. When I was able to keep pace, he added a couple twists of the wrist and when I mastered that, he began thrusting into my hand. 

Yukimura was now very confident with his movements and steadily increasing his speed so much so that I realized I was about to need both hands to balance. Without looking for guidance, I made an executive decision and dropped Saizo quickly, only to pick him back up again with my mouth as I lowered myself onto all fours. 

Saizo didn’t miss a beat and kept thrusting, perfectly paralleling Yukimura’s movements. I had never felt so lewd in my life but at the same time I had also never felt so sexy. Saizo gathered all my hair behind my head and was using this for leverage as he thrust away into my mouth.

Yukimura behind me had an assertive hold of my hips and was hitting me so deeply, I wondered how it was physically possible, but then he reached around my front and began playing with me once more. 

“I…” I barely managed to gasp out with my mouth still full of Saizo who placed a reassuring hand on my cheek. 

“Let go little lady.” He leaned down and murmured in my ear. 

I closed my eyes to focus on the feeling of the two men I loved so much fitting so perfectly inside me as if we were all meant to fit together this way. A sweet throbbing gathered and grew, blossoming into an explosion that wracked my whole body. Cries I had never heard before were leaving my body at a volume I couldn’t control. I bared down on the floor with every buckling limb, desperate to remain upright. 

At the same time the sensation threatened to fade, Yukimura cried out filling me with a heat of his own, slamming so hard against me the slapping of our skin rivaled his desperate moans. Saizo used this time to pull away from me but I didn’t want to let him go.

“I don’t want to overwhelm the lady.” He said sweetly with a teasing but resigning tone.

“I want to taste you Saizo. Please.” I begged him. For a brief moment I could tell I caught him completely off guard. I used that moment to pull him back in again and just like I had done with Yukimura, I began using my hand and mouth to coax his heat from of him. 

Yukimura pulled out of me and flopped down beside us panting and watching from the elbow he had propped himself up on. Instead of his audience making me shy, it made me more bold and I began moaning at the sight of him watching me all flushed and spent. I felt Saizo start to twitch and when I cast my eyes up at him, he nodded a little and bit down on his lip.  A burst of sweet heat surged from within him into me but it wasn’t jarring like I thought it might be. I swallowed every bit while maintaining my rhythm until the pumping slowed to a stop and he gently pulled back.

Saizo helped me up onto my knees holding both of my hands before forcing us both horizontally to the ground. Yukimura welcomed us by pulling me back against his chest where I could feel his heart that matched mine - still hammering away in his chest. Saizo snuggled up to my front, nuzzling his face against my chest while lazily draping an arm over both Yukimura and I. Within seconds, his breathing was soft and steady.

“Did he fall asleep?” Yukimura whispered in my ear while trying to sneak a peek at Saizo.

“He did.” I replied with a yawn.

Yukimura reached behind him and pulled his kimono forward using it to blanket the three of us. 

“You must be tired as well. Rest well my lady. I love you so much.” He pressed a soft kiss to my temple and snuggled in even more closely to me. 

“I love you too milord.” I managed to get out before the warmth of his body and beating of his heart ushered me into one of the best sleeps I ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again so much for reading - I hope you enjoyed! I think in the entire SLBP universe - we all can picture Saizo, Yukimura, & MC having a pleasant threesome the easiest. 
> 
> Thanks again to my three muses - I love you and can't thank you enough for helping me find my passion again! 
> 
> Hope you're having a great start to your September!


End file.
